


Three Words

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Sirius make a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/)**drarryisgreen**

Hermione had been away on business and was glad to get back home. She walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place and smiled at the laughter ringing through it.

  
Although Harry had returned there after the war, the house had never felt like home to him. The grief he felt towards the loss of his extended family had seeped into it and had not dissipated. Redecorating had no effect on the gloom that settled on guests who came to visit, and only the mysterious return of Sirius Black had rejuvenated it.

  
Hermione followed the laughter to the kitchen and opened the door.

  
“Hello Hermione,” Sirius said still laughing slightly.

  
“Hello Sirius. How are you?” Hermione asked. She had seen a clear change in him after he had come back from the veil. He seemed like the happy youthful prankster he was famous for rather than the brooding adult he became.

  
“I’m very good, thank you. I am glad that you managed to get home before the weekend because I am throwing a party this Saturday and you’re invited, of course.”

  
“I would love to attend, Sirius,” Hermione said agreeing to the invitation.

  
She had had the biggest crush on Sirius since before he fell through the veil. Hermione knew that it had been inappropriate, but she felt drawn to him. His unwavering loyalty and the need to protect those he loved were things she had admired and liked about him.

  
“It means you have three days to prepare an outfit. I know your penchant for planning things,” Sirius said giving her an easy smile.

  
“You’ve got that right,” Hermione replied unable to hide her excitement as her smiled involuntarily beamed through.

  
-0-0-0-

  
Later that evening, Hermione was curled up on the sofa reading, when someone sat beside her.

  
“Hermione,” Sirius said hesitantly.

  
“Yes, Sirius,” she said putting her book down and looking at him.

  
“There is something I want to tell you, but I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.”

  
“Well, my mum always said that the best thing was to just say it,” Hermione informed him.

  
“I liked you Hermione. I mean, I really liked you...before I went through the veil. I know my feelings were wrong, that you were too young, but I couldn’t help it. You were smart, loyal, and you...you were more mature than any other woman I’d ever known,” Sirius confessed. He felt dirty saying that he had fancied a schoolgirl, but it had felt right at the time. It wasn’t as if he had ever acted upon his emotions. No, he had kept that information to himself, not even sharing it with Remus.

  
“I liked you too,” Hermione said quietly.

  
“You did?” Sirius asked with an astonished look on his face.

  
“Yes,” Hermione answered with a blush.

  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.

  
“How do you feel now?” Hermione asked, uncertain of what he would say.

  
“I feel the same.  You’re still the same amazing person you were back then, and now you’re older.  It feels less…” Sirius paused. “What about you? I know that I am different than what I used to be.”    


  
“I still feel the same way. This side was always a part of you, but because of the war and everything else that was going on I never got to see much of it. We both carry scars and nothing can erase them entirely, but we can try to heal them as much as we can. I want to heal with you.”

  
“I want to heal with you too,” Sirius replied.

  
He leant forwards and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

  
“I can’t believe you want me,” Sirius said, showing a bit of his insecurity.

  
“You better believe it. We will have to tell Harry before Saturday though.”

  
Sirius groaned slightly, “Harry is going to kill me.”

  
“No he won’t. He will be happy for us,” Hermione assured him.


End file.
